


I Just Wanna Be Closer

by justyrae



Series: The Tendency of Getting Very Physical [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Ziloshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just happens to run into Zayn and takes him home to Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Be Closer

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Saturday Nite Riot' by The Pink Spiders

Louis Tomlinson did _not_ obsess. Anything that Nick Grimshaw had to say about the subject was a filthy lie, because Louis did no such thing. If anyone was obsessing, it was Nick.

After the night Louis had spent with Liam (or rather the few hours since Liam did _not_ stay over), hardly a day went by without Nick bringing him up. At first Louis wasn't sure whether to be smug or put off by the fact that his boyfriend wouldn't stop talking about him shagging someone else, but he began to suspect that Nick had a few kinks that he hadn't discovered yet.

And really, it wasn't as though Louis didn't have a way of getting in touch with Liam again because after all they had exchanged phone numbers after that night. Somehow Liam made asking for a phone number vastly sexier than Louis had ever imagined it to be, and it gave Louis half a mind to drag Liam back into his bed and never let him leave.

But with each day that passed, Louis found more and more excuses to _not_ text Liam even though Nick was practically begging him to.

It may have had something to do with the fact that Louis liked having a bit of power over Nick – not that he didn't already on a daily basis. Perhaps Nick enjoyed it a bit too much as well, because it seemed that every time he brought up Liam the conversation would end with the two of them naked, sweaty and breathless.

"Just saying, love," Nick mumbled in between rough kisses that were more teeth and tongue than anything else, "I wouldn't mind having him pin me down."

"Oh, is that what you want?" Louis asked, a teasing edge to his voice as he pushed Nick down against the bed. "Someone to pin you down?"

"Maybe," Nick replied cheekily. Louis let out a low growl and grabbed Nick's wrists, forcing them up over his head as he latched onto Nick's neck and sucked hard.

"Like that?" Louis breathed as Nick groaned and rocked his hips up into Louis.

"M-Maybe," Nick repeated, though his cheeky tone was replaced with a strained voice of someone who was desperately trying not to give away how much he wanted whatever Louis was going to do to him.

"Maybe," Louis mocked, smirking against Nick's neck. "Maybe I'll tie you to the bedpost. Seem to remember you quite liked it."

"So do it then. M'not gonna beg." Louis chuckled and pressed his hips down into Nick's, earning a breathy moan.

"Better get used to the idea," Louis whispered into Nick's ear, making him shudder. "Liam _loved_ making me beg."

" _Fuck_ ," Nick breathed out, clenching his hands into fists but making no moves to tug himself free from Louis' grip. Louis sat up, smirking down at Nick before letting go of his wrists and sliding off the bed to fetch their handcuffs.

He heard Nick start to shift on the bed and he whipped around. "Did I say you could move?"

"Demanding, aren't we?" Nick replied with a smile, but he didn't move another inch. Louis gave him a wicked smile as he climbed back on top of him, glad that he'd already practically ripped Nick's shirt off as he tied his wrists to the bedframe.

"You love it," he said as he slid back down Nick's body and nipped his teeth along his collarbone. Nick groaned and bucked his hips up into Louis in the hopes that he'd get a fucking move on already.

Louis sat up, slowly and teasingly unbuttoning Nick's jeans and pushing them down while taking special care to avoid touching his half-hard cock. Nick groaned again, tugging his wrists down and Louis chuckled in satisfaction at the sound of the handcuffs clinking together.

"Patience, love," he whispered tauntingly, sliding down further to pull Nick's jeans and pants all the way off. Nick watched as Louis spared a lustful glance at his cock, but made no move towards it.

Instead he slipped off the bed again and stripped himself of his clothes, retrieving their bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. He straddled Nick once more, opting to sit further down on his legs despite Nick's protest in the form of a whine.

Louis opened the bottle and slicked up two of his fingers, keeping his eyes locked on Nick's as he reached around behind him and circled the tips around his entrance. Louis moaned softly as he pushed one in, his eyes fluttering shut as it slipped in with little resistance.

To be honest, given the amount of sex they'd been having lately Louis didn't need to do as much prep as he normally needed. But he knew few things got Nick harder than watching Louis finger himself.

"Fuck," Nick grunted through gritted teeth. "Turn around, let me see."

Louis stayed mostly silent, a soft groan escaping from his lips as he pulled his finger out long enough to comply with Nick's request. As soon as he was on display, he quickly pushed the finger back in along with a second and moaned louder.

"Yeah, that's it," Nick moaned as he bucked his hips again, trying in vain to get closer to Louis.

"Cheeky," Louis muttered with a breathless chuckle as he reached behind him to brush his fingers against Nick's now fully hard cock. Nick sucked in a sharp breath at the contact and bit his lip to keep from moaning as loud as he could.

Louis removed his fingers a few minutes later, whimpering softly at the loss before he turned around and turned his attention to Nick. He leaned down and licked a long, wet stripe up Nick's cock, wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking hard enough to get a loud moan out of Nick.

"Fuck, Lou," he grunted. Louis pulled off and grinned.

"You want it?" he asked in a gravelly voice, sounding impossibly fucked out already and making Nick even harder.

"Yeah, Lou. I want you to ride me." Nick groaned again when Louis wrapped his already slick hand around the base of his cock and started stroking it slowly. He grabbed the condom with his other, tearing it open with his teeth and ignoring the amused snort from Nick.

"Shut up," he mumbled with a half-grin as he rolled it onto Nick, reaching for the bottle of lube again and eagerly prepping him.

Louis propped himself up on his knees, keeping one hand wrapped around Nick to guide him in slowly. He inhaled sharply as the blunt head pressed against his hole, letting out the breath very slowly as he sank down on top of it.

Nick kept his hips still but he was tugging on his restraints and breathing so heavily that Louis thought he may actually pass out and miss the whole thing.

"Relax, love," he breathed out, letting go of Nick's cock and pressing both hands to Nick's chest. Louis stayed still, allowing time for him to adjust before he started to grind his hips down into Nick's.

"Yeah, Lou, that's it, _fuck_ —" Nick moaned as Louis started moving faster, bouncing in Nick's lap and letting out filthy noises and half-formed words.

"Feels so good," he groaned as he wrapped his hand around his own cock and started stroking in time with his rhythm on Nick. He shifted just right to have Nick press against his prostate and he moaned loudly, quickly pushing himself down as far as he could to keep hitting that spot.

Nick jerked his hips up into Louis, helping him hit that spot again and again, moaning along with Louis and egging him on at every opportunity.

"C'mon Lou. Make yourself come."

"I wanna—" Louis groaned, jerking himself faster as he kept grinding down against him. He started panting faster and faster until his breath caught and he came all over Nick's chest, letting out a long moan as he worked himself through it.

"Yeah, Lou," Nick moaned, "so good, fuck, I'm gonna—"

Nick moaned loudly as he came, pressing his hips up into Louis as much as he could. Louis mewled as Nick held himself against his prostate, sending shivers all over Louis' body as he tried to come down from his own climax.

Louis slowly pulled himself off Nick a few minutes later, both of them breathing heavily and absolutely exhausted. Louis chuckled as he looked down at Nick with a teasing smile.

"Bit messy, aren't you?"

"S'all your fault," Nick replied with a snicker. "Always a dirty boy."

Louis moaned softly. "Fuck, Nick, don't start again."

"Can't help myself." Nick tugged at his restraints again and sighed. "If you're not going to let me go can you at least clean me off?"

"God, still impatient even after I fucked you so well?" Louis huffed, feigning offense.

"Excuse me, I—" Nick cut himself off when Louis leaned down and started licking Nick's chest, lapping up his own come with long, lewd flicks of his tongue. " _Christ_."

"You were saying?" Louis smirked, eyeing Nick's wrists with a mischievous glint. "Might keep you like this."

"Lou…" Nick whined.

"You're the one who said you wanted to be pinned." Louis smirked again. "Maybe I'll leave you here and get Liam to come 'round."

"Now you will?" Nick groaned. "You're such a fucking tease."

"You love it," Louis replied as he leaned down and kissed Nick.

*

Louis meeting Zayn happened by pure dumb luck. Louis was wandering around downtown London looking for a tattoo shop that Harry had recommended, but he was almost positive that Harry had no clue where it was. The directions he'd been given were almost impossible to decipher, and Louis had been at it for at least an hour now.

He was about to give up entirely when he rounded a corner and finally saw the neon sign for the shop. He crumpled up the directions Harry had written out, tossing them in a nearby bin before he stepped inside.

It was smaller than he'd imagined, but he was soon distracted by the number of drawings up on the walls. He only vaguely registered a voice calling "be with you in a minute" before the incessant buzzing started up again.

The sound was oddly calming, and Louis felt all of the stress he'd built up due to Harry being the worst cartographer in history melt away.

Louis was only slightly startled when the familiar snap of someone removing gloves echoed through the shop, followed shortly by two figures coming out from around the corner. He stayed still, pretending to be enraptured by the drawings on the wall (which wasn't hard to do since they were all _incredible_ ), stealing glances out of the corner of his eye at the artist and his customer.

"Thanks so much!" The girl smiled at Louis as she passed by, exiting the shop and leaving him all alone.

"What can I do for you?"

Louis was immediately reminded of when he'd first set his eyes on Liam, the familiar tight feeling in his chest (and jeans) taking a quick hold of him and actually causing him to forget the entire reason he was there.

"Hello?" he chuckled, an amused grin on his face that Louis never wanted to disappear. "Anyone home?"

"Yeah, sorry—" Louis let out a nervous laugh as he stepped up to the counter, pulling a scrap of paper from his pocket. "Would you have any time for this today?"

Louis pushed the paper across the counter and waited, anxiously biting his bottom lip as he looked over the drawing.

"Where d'you want it?"

"Here." Louis pulled up his right sleeve, gesturing to the empty space halfway up his forearm.

"Easy enough." He looked up at Louis and smiled. "Gimme ten minutes to stencil it, yeah?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Cool." He held out his hand for Louis to shake, giving him an expectant look.

"M'Louis," he said as he shook his hand.

"Knew it," he mumbled, almost too soft for Louis to hear. "Zayn. Have a seat, alright?"

Zayn disappeared and Louis swallowed hard. _Zayn_. He knew he'd heard the name before, and it only took a minute of thinking hard for it to hit him like a truck.

Zayn. Liam's boyfriend. _Zayn_.

"Oh, fuck," Louis muttered as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Thought you were getting a tattoo," Nick asked with a laugh when he answered.

"I am, but you'll never guess who's going to do it!" he whispered excitedly, trying not to have Zayn overhear him.

"I've no idea, love." Louis huffed, slightly annoyed by Nick's lack of imagination but overall glad he didn't throw out a million ridiculous ideas.

"Zayn. _Liam's Zayn_."

"No fucking way. Are you sure?"

"Zayn's not a fucking common name, is it?" Louis sighed, darting his eyes to the doorway through which Zayn had disappeared through minutes before.

"Think he knows who you are?" Nick asked, and Louis could hear the amusement in his voice and didn't find this nearly as amusing as Nick probably did.

"Dunno. Maybe. Fuck," Louis muttered, suddenly hearing footsteps. "Gotta go."

"Wait—" Louis didn't, hanging up on Nick and quickly shoving his phone into his pocket before Zayn reappeared.

"C'mon then," he said with a smile. Louis smiled back, silently cursing Zayn for having such a dazzling smile.

Honestly, if he was going to keep running into impossibly fit boys it was going to be the death of him.

"So, Louis," Zayn said as he pulled on a fresh pair of gloves after getting the stencil just right on his arm, "got a lot of tattoos?"

Louis shrugged. "Fair share. Always room for another."

"Good attitude," Zayn grinned, pausing as the needle hovered over Louis' skin. "Ready?"

"Always," Louis replied with a smile. He closed his eyes as Zayn brought the needle down, sending a spark across Louis' body.

He could never explain it, but he loved the sensation from getting tattooed. It wasn't necessarily the pain, no matter how many times Nick teased him for having a kink for that sort of thing, but Louis thought perhaps it was more that he was essentially trusting someone he hardly knew with his body to do what they pleased.

Alright, so maybe it was a kink.

"Still good?" Zayn asked when he was about halfway through. Louis sighed softly and nodded.

"Love it," he mumbled, sneaking a peek down at his arm.

"Seems like you're enjoying it," Zayn remarked with a cheeky smile. Louis shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well what he was referring to.

There was no denying it anymore, he definitely had a kink for getting marked. The fact that he was half-hard in his jeans proved it once and for all.

"Maybe it's your company," Louis teased lightly, closing his eyes again and sighing softly.

Zayn chuckled, biting his lip as he wiped away excess ink from Louis' arm. "Liam said you were cheeky."

Louis' heart beat quickened at the mention, but he concealed it well. "Did he?"

"Yeah," Zayn replied casually. "Also said you liked to beg."

"Liam was very persuasive." Louis opened his eyes and looked down at Zayn, who was still focusing on his work. "He said some things about you, as well."

"Did he?" Zayn asked, not bringing his eyes up to meet Louis'.

"He did." Louis chuckled. "Said you were more dominant than he was."

Zayn laughed, pressing down a bit harder on Louis' arm as he wiped ink away again. Louis sucked in a sharp breath, the sensation going straight to his dick.

"S'pose I am," Zayn replied, still calm and collected.

"I'd quite like to see for myself." Zayn looked up just far enough to quirk his eyebrow at Louis, who smirked. "Y'know, so I can make an informed decision."

"Bet you would." Zayn licked his lips, teasing Louis by biting down on his bottom lip before he turned his attention back to the nearly-finished compass on Louis' arm.

Louis sighed softly, reaching his free arm down to adjust himself in the least discreet way possible. He let his hand rest on his thigh, grinning to himself as he caught the way Zayn's eyes darted to it for a split second.

Louis kept quiet as Zayn finished his tattoo, giving him a moment to look at it before he bandaged it up. Zayn's fingers lingered on Louis' skin long after he'd secured the bandage, and Louis took the opportunity to lift himself up towards him.

"Are you busy?" Zayn chuckled, keeping his eyes locked on Louis as one of his hands drifted to his thigh.

"Why d'you ask?" He dragged his fingers across Louis' clothed erection just light enough to have Louis shudder.

"I think you know," he whispered as he lifted his hips to press into Zayn's hand, leaning further forward to kiss Zayn at the same time.

Zayn immediately pressed Louis back down against the chair, taking control of the kiss and moaning into his mouth as he rubbed him through his jeans. Louis whimpered as Zayn sucked on his bottom lip, nipping it with his teeth before he pulled back.

"S'pose I could fuck off for the rest of the day. My shop, my rules."

"You should definitely do that." Louis nodded fervently and Zayn chuckled.

"S'pose I will, then."

*

The walk back to Nick's flat in Primrose Hill turned out to be much shorter than Louis' original trip. Louis amused both himself and Zayn by asking what else Liam said about him, and then distracting Zayn from most of his answers by running his hands all over him.

"Liam didn't mention your place was so posh," Zayn commented in an amused tone as they turned the corner onto Nick's street.

"S'not my place," Louis mumbled sheepishly. "It's Nick's."

"Nick?" Zayn hummed softly. "Right. Your boyfriend."

Louis nodded, hooking one of his fingers through Zayn's belt loop to tug him closer. "He's very excited to meet you."

"Oh, really?" Zayn stopped and put his hands on Louis' waist, pulling him flush against his body. "More than you?"

Louis' breath hitched as Zayn leaned forward and nipped at his neck, pressing his lips against the skin and sucking lightly before sinking his teeth into the tendon. Louis gasped softly and his hips jerked into Zayn's involuntarily, and he pulled back with a smirk and a soft chuckle.

"So responsive," he murmured. Louis groaned, biting his lip as he looked down the street.

"C'mon," he whined. "Let's get inside before I do something stupid."

"Like what?" Zayn asked with a hint of amusement as his hand slipped down to grab Louis' arse rather roughly.

Louis groaned again before he answered. "Before I push you into an alley and suck your brains out through your cock."

Zayn hummed, squeezing Louis one more time before he stepped back. "I don't know, that sounds pretty tempting."

"You have no idea," Louis muttered. "But I think we'll both have more fun with Nick involved."

"I'm holding you to that." Zayn pressed a quick kiss to Louis' lips and then started walking down the sidewalk. "C'mon then."

Louis groaned, cursing himself for wearing such tight jeans as he jogged to catch up to Zayn. They reached Nick's flat a few minutes later, and Louis unlocked the door and let Zayn go in ahead of him.

Nick was sprawled out on the couch flicking through the channels when Louis and Zayn came in, and he glanced up with an amused smile. Zayn stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nick, causing Louis to bump into him.

"Wait, _this_ is your Nick?" he asked, spinning around to look at Louis.

"Yeah," Louis said as he looked at Nick with an affectionate smile. "That's my Nick."

"Ta, love." Nick sat up and stretched before he lifted himself off the couch and walked over to the two of them.

"I can't believe it," Zayn muttered with a laugh. "Nick fucking Grimshaw."

Nick beamed. "So you've heard of little ol' me?"

"Are you kidding?" Zayn laughed a little louder as Louis tucked himself under Nick's arm. "Liam listens to your show every fucking morning."

"Aww, hear that, love?" Louis snickered softly as he pressed a kiss to the underside of Nick's jaw. "You're famous."

"Shut up," Nick retorted fondly as he looked down at Louis. He beamed in response before pulling himself away and wrapping an arm around Zayn's shoulder.

"So I do believe we've got some research to do," Louis said as his eyes suddenly turned dark as he looked between Zayn and Nick.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Nick asked with a laugh, catching sight of the light mark Zayn had left on Louis' neck. "Looks like you've already started."

"Jealous?" Zayn smirked, all previous feelings of being starstruck erased in one fell swoop. Nick chuckled lightly as he pulled Louis away from Zayn, stepping forward and smirking as he saw Zayn swallow harshly.

Nick leaned down and pressed his lips against Zayn's, wasting no time in tasting every part of Zayn's mouth. Louis made a soft noise behind him and Nick pulled back, licking his lips and chuckling lightly as he caught Zayn lurch forward ever so slightly.

"Not anymore," Nick murmured as he pulled Louis back against him and crashed their lips together. Louis moaned into his mouth and eagerly pulled himself against Nick, blindly reaching out for Zayn to get them all as close as they could be.

Louis pulled back from Nick and sucked in a deep breath before he attached his lips to Zayn's, making sure to keep one hand on either boy. Nick hummed softly as he cupped Louis' arse with one hand, reaching out with his other to palm Zayn's growing erection.

Zayn moaned into Louis' mouth and pushed his hips forward against Nick's hand, fisting one hand into Louis' hair and wrapping his other around Nick's wrist. Both Louis and Zayn pulled away at the same time and turned their attention to Nick.

"Think we ought to move this to the bedroom," Nick said with a smirk, loving the attention he was getting from both boys standing before him.

"Lead the way, then."

*

Louis had no idea what he'd done to deserve the attention from not just one but _three_ fit boys, but he wasn't going to question it. While Nick and Zayn pulled his clothes off, he vaguely wondered what Liam was doing at that moment – confident that it didn't matter what it was it wasn't better than this.

He gasped when Zayn pulled him flush against his body, rutting his hips against Louis' so he could feel how hard Zayn already was. Nick pressed himself to Louis' chest, leaning his head down to suck marks into his neck while Zayn pushed his lips against Louis'.

Nick reached down between them and wrapped his hand around both of them, causing Louis to open his mouth wider to moan and let Zayn explore it with his tongue. He whimpered when Nick's hand started to speed up, and he found himself thrusting his hips forward almost as earnestly as he was grinding back against Zayn.

"Gagging for it, aren't you?" Zayn asked when he pulled away, chuckling lightly when Louis tried to recapture his lips.

"Always is," Nick murmured, his mouth hovering over the fresh marks on Louis' neck. Zayn hummed softly, sinking his fingers into the flesh above Louis' hips and smirking when Louis cried out.

"Proper cockslut, you are." Zayn held Louis' hips in place as he started grinding his hips forward into him, his cock now so hard it had started to leak precome onto Louis' lower back.

"Y-Yeah," Louis moaned, clinging to Nick for support as his knees felt like they were about to give out. "P-Please…"

"Please what, love?" Nick teased, letting go of his own cock and wrapping his hand tightly around Louis' but keeping it perfectly still. Louis moaned again, digging his fingers into Nick's shoulders and trying to move his hips despite Zayn still holding them in place.

"Need it," Louis whined as he looked up at Nick with lustful eyes. He grinned down at him, darting his eyes to Zayn with a mischievous look.

"What do you think, Zayn?"

"Dunno," Zayn said as he let go of Louis' waist, dragging his fingers up Louis' chest and sending a shudder throughout his body. "Don't think he's ready yet."

Zayn pressed two fingers against Louis' lips, letting out a soft groan when Louis eagerly opened his mouth and sucked them as hard as he could.

"God, that mouth," Zayn muttered.

"You like that, don't you, love?" Nick asked, stroking Louis' cock once with his grip still tight. Louis moaned around Zayn's fingers, giving Nick a pleading look.

"Fuck." Zayn pulled his fingers out of Louis' mouth, pulling his hips back and wrapping his hand around his own cock to stroke it a few times.

"Why don't you help him out?" Nick said as he started to turn Louis around, pushing on his shoulders to make him bend at the waist. Louis didn't wait for further instruction, immediately opening his mouth and reaching his tongue out to lick at the head of Zayn's cock.

"Yeah, that's it," Zayn moaned, "take it." Louis wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking hard before taking more in.

He hadn't entirely been lying when he'd joked about being the best at giving head, mainly because Louis had discovered early on that he had almost no gag reflex and therefore could deep throat quite easily. Zayn soon discovered the same, moaning loudly when Louis sank his mouth down over his whole cock and started bobbing his head.

"Fantastic, yeah?" Nick asked, pulling back to reach for the bottle of lube beside the bed.

"Yeah," Zayn groaned. "Fucking made to suck cock."

"Made to be fucked as well, aren't you, love?" Nick said sweetly as he rubbed his hand up Louis' spine gently before pouring some lube onto his fingers.

Louis moaned around Zayn's cock as Nick circled his hole, sliding one finger in up to the knuckle and groaning softly as he felt Louis tighten around him. When he stretched him enough to add a second finger, Nick looked up at Zayn with a smirk.

"C'mere," Zayn growled, reaching forward to wrap his hand around the back of Nick's neck and pull him up far enough to crash their lips together.

They kissed hungrily over Louis, who kept sucking Zayn's cock like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Each time he pulled back, he pressed himself further onto Nick's fingers and moaned deliciously at the sensation.

Zayn put his free hand on the back of Louis' head, holding it in place as he started to jerk his hips forward to fuck into Louis' mouth as hard as he wanted to. He let go of Nick's neck with his other, sliding it down to between Nick's legs and wrapping it around his cock to start pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

Nick pulled his fingers out of Louis, latching onto his hips for support as he bucked his hips against Zayn's hand. They both moaned into each other's mouths as Zayn picked up his rhythm on Nick's cock, eager to get him as close to the edge as Louis' was getting him.

Zayn broke the kiss to moan loudly and curse, "fuck—fuck—I'm gonna—"

Louis pulled back, keeping his mouth around the head of Zayn's cock as he started to come and eagerly swallowed around him. Nick followed a minute later, releasing across the back of Louis' thighs and digging his fingers into his hips so hard they were sure to leave bruises.

Zayn tugged on Louis' hair, pulling him off of his cock and up on his knees so he could kiss him, tasting himself on Louis' tongue. Louis kissed back eagerly, moaning into Zayn's mouth and jerking his hips forward desperately in search of contact.

Nick gently pulled them apart, pushing Louis onto his back down on the bed and giving him a wicked smile.

"Not done yet, are we?" he asked softly as Louis stared up at him, his chest heaving as he panted. Louis shook his head, biting his lip as he looked down at his own erection, begging to be touched.

"Pass me that, yeah?" Zayn asked Nick, motioning to the bottle of lube next to him. After slicking up his fingers, he crawled over to Louis and slipped them down between his legs, pushing them into him without another word.

Louis cried out, one hand gripping the sheets beneath him while the other wrapped around his cock. Nick grabbed his wrist before Zayn could, taking it away from his cock and pinning it above his head.

"Not yet, love." Nick leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis', swallowing the whimpers that tried to escape.

"Want you to come from my fingers," Zayn groaned as he pushed a third in and smirked at the way Louis' hips jerked. "Then again on my cock."

"That I'd love to see," Nick said as he broke away from Louis to give Zayn a pleased grin, returning his attention to Louis a moment later and distracting him with another kiss.

Louis moaned into Nick's mouth, finally letting go of the sheets between them and raking his fingers across Nick's thigh until he could wrap his hand around Nick's cock. Nick pulled back with a hiss but Louis wouldn't let go, he started jerking Nick in rhythm with Zayn's fingers inside of him.

"Need it," he whimpered as he tried to follow Nick's lips. "Please."

"Fuck," Nick grunted, closing his eyes as he gave up on trying to move away. Louis opened his mouth to thank him but all that came out was a long moan as Zayn held his fingers against his prostate. He pressed down on Zayn's fingers as hard as he could, looking down at his own cock that was leaking precome steadily.

Louis looked up to catch Zayn's eyes on him with a hungry stare. Zayn pressed his free hand onto Louis's stomach, just above his cock, and urged him to come with a deep voice that had Louis' eyes rolling into the back of his head and his toes curling.

He came shortly after, crying Zayn's name amidst a slew of curses. His hand on Nick slowed but kept the same tight grip as Nick fucked into his fist. Louis hardly had time to catch his breath before Zayn rolled on a condom and slicked himself up, aligning himself with Louis before pushing in at the slowest pace he could manage.

Louis let go of Nick in an effort to get his hands on Zayn, desperate to make him stop because he was far too sensitive for him to start already. Nick leaned down and sank his teeth into the flesh of Louis' neck, right on the spot that made Louis lose all control of himself every time.

"You can take it, love," he moaned into Louis' ear, "I know you can."

"Can't," Louis whimpered as Zayn slid in further. "Too much."

"God, he's still so fucking tight," Zayn groaned, pulling out a tiny bit just to push back in with another moan. Louis cried out, whimpering as he turned his head towards Nick with his eyes shut tightly.

"Just wait, love," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. "You won't want him to stop soon."

"Want you," Louis whispered, pausing to groan as he felt Zayn's hips press against him and stop moving entirely. He opened his eyes again and stared down at Nick's erection for a moment before looking back up at Nick and licking his lips.

"Just can't get enough, can you?" Nick teased lightly, looking back at Zayn who was gripping Louis' hips and starting to move his own in a slow grind.

"Should we turn him over?" Zayn asked as he pulled halfway out and slid back in a moment later, making Louis moan and whimper.

"Yeah," Nick breathed out barely above a whisper, realizing that he never imagined to be so turned on by the sight of someone else fucking his boyfriend. Zayn smirked as he pulled out, turning Louis over himself while Nick settled down at the top of the bed.

Zayn pulled Louis against him, turning his head until he could press their lips together in a desperately messy kiss. Nick wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping it a few times as he watched the scene before him.

"No touching yourself, yeah?" Zayn growled as he pulled away from Louis. He whined softly at the loss of contact but nodded in response.

"Good boy," Zayn muttered as he slid his hand down Louis' front, squeezing the base of his dick roughly to elicit another moan. "You don't come until he does, understand?"

Zayn's eyes met Nick's with a lustful glint while Louis nodded again. Zayn let go of him and he fell forward, crawling up towards Nick while Zayn positioned himself behind him again.

Louis sank his mouth down over Nick's cock and started bobbing his head, moaning when Zayn spread his cheeks and started pushing into him again. Nick closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through Louis' hair, murmuring encouragement as Louis sucked him eagerly.

Zayn started thrusting a little rougher, pushing Louis further forward onto Nick until his face was pressed against him. Nick couldn't keep himself from thrusting into Louis' mouth, holding his head in place and moaning along with him.

If Louis could've spoken, he would've told Nick he'd been right. He didn't want either of them to stop because he loved the feeling of being used like this. He moaned around Nick's cock and hollowed out his cheeks in an effort to suck as hard as he could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm gonna—" Nick moaned loudly as he started coming down Louis' throat, pulling hard on Louis' hair to keep him in place.

"Yeah," Zayn grunted, "take it. Good boy. Such a good little cockslut."

Louis moaned as Nick slowly pulled his head back and let his cock slip from Louis' mouth. He panted heavily, letting out soft moans that made him sound utterly wrecked as Zayn kept pounding into him.

"So fucking good," Nick said as he brushed Louis' hair from his face. "Made me come so hard."

"I want," Louis moaned softly, his voice hoarse and used. He whimpered, pushing his hips back against Zayn to match his thrusts.

"Say it." Nick looked up at Zayn with a smirk. "Tell him what you want."

"Wanna come." Louis cried out as Zayn shifted just enough to hit his prostate, keeping that angle but slowing his hips as he reached between Louis' legs. Louis gasped, hoping that Zayn was going to wrap his hand around his aching cock and give him some relief.

"Bet you do," Zayn groaned as he ran his fingers up and down Louis' cock, not once wrapping them around and stroking it. He teased a finger along Louis' slit, swirling the precome pooled there around the head of Louis' cock.

"Please," Louis whined pathetically. "Need it."

"C'mon then," Zayn muttered as he pulled his hand away and started thrusting roughly against him again. "Come from my cock."

Louis moaned louder than he ever had when he came, his whole body shaking so much that Nick had to catch him before he collapsed onto the bed. Zayn cried out when Louis clenched around him, sending him to his own climax a few minutes later.

Zayn fell forward onto Louis' back, panting heavily as he tried to regain the use of his limbs. He looked up at Nick and chuckled breathlessly as he gave him a small smile.

"Fuck, that was good." He pushed himself up and slowly slid out of Louis, helping him turn over onto his back.

"You alright, love?" Nick asked as Louis blinked wearily at the pair of them.

He mumbled something intelligible that had both Zayn and Nick chuckling at him as they curled up on either side.

"Think we broke him," Zayn mused as he rubbed his hand across Louis' chest. Nick smiled as he put his hand over Zayn's.

"Don't think he minds." He looked down at Louis, who grunted and mumbled again before pressing his face against Nick's chest. Within minutes he'd passed out, snuffling softly in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> edit: as of 9/10/15 I have no plans to continue this series, sorry to disappoint anyone!


End file.
